ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Charles, New York
Port Charles, New York is the fictional city where the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles are set. History: Port Charles is set to be in western New York state and is somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. The city's ZIP code is 16543. Current notable families: *Baldwin family (1965-1986, 1988-2004, 2007-2008, 2009-2010, 2011-2012 & 2013-) *Cassadine family (1981, 1983 & 1996-) *Corinthos family (1993-1997 & 1998-) *Devane family (1985-1997, 1997-1999, 2000, 2004 & 2005-) *Drake family (1981-1983 & 2005-) *Eckert family (1978-) *Falconeri family (2007-) *Hardy family (1963-1997 & 1997-) *Jacks family (1996-2000 & 2001-) *Jerome family (1987-1991 & 1992-) *Jones family (1984-) *Morgan family (1977-) *Quartermaine family (1977-) *Spencer family (1978-) *Webber family (1976-1986 & 1993-) *Westbourne family (2012-) Past notable families: *Brewer family (1963-1974) *Chandler family (2001-2008, 2010, 2011 & 2012) *Cramer family (2012-2013) *Delgado family (2012) *Lord family (2012-2013) *Taylor family (1967 & 1969-1979) *Thornhart family (2001-2003 & 2012) Locations of interest: Businesses: *'Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) ' **Owned by the Quartermaine family *** CEO: Michael Corinthos *'The Metro Court Hotel' ** Owned by Carly Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'The Port Charles Press' ** Owned by Julian Jerome Restaurants/Bars: *'The Haunted Star' (night club) - owned by Lulu Spencer *'The Floating Rib' (bar) owned by Coleman Ratcliffe *'Kelly's Diner '- owned by Bobbie Spencer and Luke Spencer *'The Metro Court Hotel Restaurat' - owned by hotel owners Medical Facilities: *'General Hospital' - which includes: **Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing **Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing **Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma wing *'Mercy Hospital' *'Shadybrook Sanitarium' *'Ferncliff Asylum' Residences: Estates: *'Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road') - Owned by Sonny Corinthos **Sonny Corinthos **Carly Benson **Mike Corbin **Josslyn Jacks **Avery Corinthos *'Jacks Lake House (657 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Carly Benson **Bobbie Spencer *'Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Monica Bard **Monica Bard **Ned Quartermaine **Olivia Falconeri **Drew Cain **Michael Corinthos **Leo Falconeri **Alice Gunderson *'Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island)' - Owned by Valentin Cassadine **Valentin Cassadine **Charlotte Cassadine (joint custody with Lulu Spencer) Houses: *'Collins House' - Owned by Kevin Collins **Kevin Collins **Laura Webber *'Devane House' - Owned by Anna Devane **Anna Devane *'Falconeri/Spencer House' - Owned by Dante Falconeri & Lulu Spencer **Lulu Spencer **Charlotte Cassadine (joint cusotdy with Valentin Cassadine) **Rocco Falconeri *'Giambetti/Miller House' **Max Giambetti **Diane Miller *'Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue)' - Owned by Audrey March **Audrey March *'Jerome/Davis House (2183 Belleforest Drive)' - Owned by Julian Jerome **Alexis Davis *'Scorpio House' **Mac Scorpio **Felicia Cummings *'The Brownstone (12/1424 Elm Street)' - Owned by Michael Corinthos **Elizabeth Webber **Franco Baldwin **Cameron Webber **Jake Spencer **Aiden Spencer Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses: *'Ashford Loft' **Jordan Ashford **Curtis Ashford *'Cooper-Jones Apartment' **Brad Cooper **Lucas Jones **Jonah Corinthos *'Driscoll Apartment' **Amy Driscoll **Chet Driscoll *'DuBois/Sheldon Apartment (135 Hyde Street, #22)' **Felix Dubois **Donny Sheldon *'Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2)' - Owned by Jason Morgan **Sam McCall **Kristina Davis-Corinthos **Danny Morgan **Scout Cain *'Henry Apartment (?? Charles Street)' **Stella Henry *'Jerome Penthouse (979 Carlyle Blvd, Penthouse #1)' **Ava Jerome *'Johnson Apartment' **Epiphany Johnson **Milo Giambetti *'Morgan Condo' **Jason Morgan *'Nero Apartement' **Kim Nero **Oscar Nero *'Reeves Apartment (829 Hawthorne Drive, #82)' - Owned by Nina Reeves **Nina Reeves **Kiki Jerome *'Spencer Apartment (135 Hyde Street)' **Valerie Spencer *'Winslow Garden Apartments (114 Clover Avenue, #68)' *Maxie Jones *James West Hotels: Metro Court Hotel (1420 Quartz Lane) - Owned by Carly Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'Metro Court Hotel (Suite #501)' **Hamilton Finn *'Metro Court Hotel (Suite #749)' **Griffin Munro *'Metro Court Hotel (Suite #917)' **Lucy Coe *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **Scott Baldwin *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **Harrison Chase *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **David Bensch *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **Julian Jerome *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **Andre Maddox *'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' **Margaux Marino Other: *'Pentonville Penitentiary' **Nelle Benson **Shawn Butler **Matt Hunter **Paul Hornsby **Rex Stanton **Madeline West **Britt Westbourne **Johnny Zacchara *'Ferncliff Asylum' **Heather Grant **Ryan Chamberlain Category:Fictional cities